


Endorphin Rush

by marissadan



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, That's all I can say, Very pure fluff, also there are parallels, just so much fluff, which i LOVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissadan/pseuds/marissadan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr post that inspired the prompt "Happy, I need an endorphin rush. Wanna make out?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endorphin Rush

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super old little something from Tumblr, and I thought it might be nice to bring it over here. It's really really fluffy, and written somewhere shortly after 2x18, because of the gambling mentions. Enjoy! :)  
> -Ris

Sylvester and Walter were drowning in important code for a new job, Paige and Cabe were doing leftover paperwork from their last job, and Happy was hammering away.  
Toby, however, had never been more bored.

He glanced around the room and discovered that no one was watching him. Pulling a piece of paper from his desk drawer, he wrote a quick note and folded it into a perfect paper airplane.

He threw it gently, the airplane taking it’s place on the corner of Happy’s desk.

She noticed it immediately, but didn’t move to retrieve it.

So he tried again.

She still kept hammering.

Six paper airplanes later, he was striding over to her desk.

“Hap.” He spoke quietly, trying not to attract the attention of the other people working around him.

She stopped hammering and turned to look at him.

“My desk isn’t an airport.”

He rolled his eyes.

“These are perfect airplanes, Hap, you should be admiring my skills.”

“What do you want?”

“Open them.” He said, gesturing to the planes.

She reached for one, mainly to get him to shut up.

She opened the first one and read it out loud.

“Happy.”

She rolled her eyes.

“I know my name.”

He handed her another plane.

“Happy.”

Happy gave him a blank scare.

“Hap.”

She picked up the next one.

“Honey bear kitten pie.”

She picked up the next one.

“Turtle dove.”

She picked up the last paper plane and held it up to him.

“If this is another nickname-”

He interrupted her by opening the plane and holding up in front of her.

She rolled her eyes again.

To his credit, it wasn’t a nickname.

“Read it.” He said with a smirk.

“I did.”

“Read it out loud.”

“Why? You wrote it.”

“Maybe I forgot what I said.” He really was pushing his luck.

She knew that was a load of crap, but she read the note out loud anyway.

“I love you.”

“Aw, Hap, I love you too.” He said with a smile.

She smacked his arm.

“Stop being an idiot. You threw six paper airplanes over here just to say you love me? Why?” She stacked the papers up neatly while she spoke, messy papers bother her.

“I’m bored. I need an an endorphin rush. Wanna make out?” He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She shrugged, but grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the back corner of the garage.

Before Toby can prepare himself, Happy has leaned against the wall and pulled him toward her by his belt loops and crashed her lips against his.

He responds as soon as his mind allows him to and by then Happy has tangled her fingers into his curly hair.

When they finally break apart, Toby keeps his forehead pressed against Happy’s.

“You still bored?”

He shook his head so slightly, only someone with their forehead pressed against his would notice.

“Good. Wanna work on the dollhouse?”

She loved the way his eyes lit up.

“Go, I’ll be right there.” She said as she started to distance herself from the wall and him.

“I love you.” He said it quickly, like he couldn’t help it.

“I love you, too.” She said the words back as she pushed his chest away lightly.

He kissed her again, short and sweet, before he walked over to the dollhouse.

They worked in silence for a while when Happy sent him to grab a pair of pliers from her toolbox.

When he got back, he found a paper airplane waiting for him.

“What’s this?” He asked, almost afraid of opening it.

“Open it.” Happy said with a roll of her eyes.

He did, and to Happy the beaming smile on his face was worth putting forth the cheesy gesture.

He whispered the words out loud, like he couldn’t believe what he was reading.

“Made you look.”


End file.
